The present invention relates to an end structure for a pipe, which draws air from a lower position to an upper position relative to a vertical direction of a vehicle, such as a drain pipe for a canister.
A canister, which is located between a fuel tank and an engine, temporarily reserves evaporated fuel coming from the fuel tank and begins to supply the fuel to the engine after its start. Adsorbent such as activated carbon adsorbing the evaporated fuel is filled in the canister. Supply of the evaporated fuel to the engine is conducted by utilizing negative pressure produced by the engine in operation. It is carried out in such a manner that the canister draws air from the atmosphere through a drain pipe and desorbs the evaporated fuel so as to supply it to the engine.
An end plane of the drain pipe, which is an opening serving as an intake, is perpendicular to an axis of the drain pipe and located under a vehicle, normally under a floor panel, being directed downward. The drain pipe is once extended upward and routed so as to be connected to the canister. An example of conventional end structure for a drain pipe is disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application H10-246158.
Normally, it is unlikely that drops of water intrude into the drain pipe because the opening is directed downward as described above. As the volume of a canister has been increased of late years aiming at an improvement in its performance, an amount of air for desorbing the evaporated fuel has been increasingly demanded. In this connection, it is likely that the drops of water, especially those which fall along the outer surface of the drain pipe and ought to drip from a periphery of the opening, are drawn into the drain pipe.